


IN THE SIGHT OF ALMIGHTY GODS - 诸神之下

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 十四年前，Steve Rogers带领“平民的军队”结束了上代君王的暴政，在战争期间找回挚爱Bucky的Rogers国王统领着维斯特洛度过相安无事的十四年。然而随着王子James被刺杀开始，各怀鬼胎的阴谋和权力的斗争逐渐浮出水面，风暴与血火将重新席卷这块大陆。指路Lof：燕麦夹心巧克力





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 权游AU  
> 国王盾x王后冬，狮盾狼冬ABO设定  
> 有盾冬拉郎情节（目前Johnny/Curtis x Jack）  
> 请谨记：剧情都是为了pwp服务  
> 🦁️🐺🔒

盛夏的阳光透过屋顶的镂花窗子照射进来，在枫叶木地板上灵巧地跳动。午后的微风吹拂，纯白的纱帘精灵般轻轻拂动。

这是红堡中一个半敞开式的中庭，庭院外面铺满藤萝和繁花，植物的影子映到里面。庭中摆放着一张巨大的餐桌，上面是琳琅满目的点心、瓜果，当然也少不了各种精美的装饰，和一整桶加了蜂蜜的放在冰块中降温的牛奶。

午后的安静时光本该让人昏昏欲睡，可躺椅上的金发男孩正聚精会神地在读一本叫做《维斯特洛各大家族兴衰史》的编年小说，这本书合起来比他的身板还要厚，不过他正看得津津有味，虽说一旁为他打扇的侍从早就呵欠连天了。

“Steve？”

“Steve！”

一个稚嫩的女声打破了宁静，由远及近，混着一串急匆匆地、越来越清晰的跑动声。女孩终于跑到中庭，喘了口气，看到他躺着的身影，才提着裙子走了进来。

她的裙子和男孩身上的天鹅绒长衫一样，布料昂贵，花纹繁复，胸前都绣着三只金色的怒吼雄狮，那是属于Rogers这个姓氏的尊贵家徽。

男孩头也没抬，慢条斯理地回答道：“以后别这么叫我，那是父亲的名字。”

“好吧，Stevens。”女孩耸耸肩，故意咬重这个音节，走近了他，问：“你在做什么？”

“阅读。”

Stevens回答的语气让Sarah觉得自己问了个很蠢的问题，虽然她只有六岁，却像任何一位官家小姐一样把脸面看得很重，于是不由自主地找补道：“你总是在读读读，为什么你不能多出去走走，练练武，交些朋友，表现的像个你这个年纪的男孩那样？”她挑起桌上一个鲜嫩欲滴的李子，毫无淑女风范地咬了上去。

“我这个年纪的男孩怎么样？母亲从未说过这样有什么问题。”Stevens不为所动，又往下翻了一页。

这对兄妹俩都有如出一辙的灿烂金发，尤其是Sarah的金色卷发，又厚又密，有些铺在肩头，剩下的则如瀑布般流泻直下，耀眼极了。

听他提到母亲，Sarah漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝迷惘和失落，她欲言又止，最后说道：“总之我来只是想提醒你，比武场正进行着三十岁以下骑士的竞技比赛，你可以去看看，父亲也说希望你在那。”

Stevens摇摇头：“我不感兴趣。”他忽然抬起头，“你知不知道过几天，我们就要出发去临冬城？和父亲母亲，和一些大人一起。”

Sarah惊诧地瞪大眼睛，放下手里吃了一半的李子：“我们要去北方干嘛？我，我们从来没去过那么远、又那么北的地方！”

Stevens猜道：“去看望Curtis叔叔？——也许父亲有事找他。”

“那不能用渡鸦或者信使吗？什么事非要亲自见面才行？”

Stevens仅十岁的面孔上浮现出故作老成的模样：“有渡鸦和信使传递不了的感情，父亲和Curtis叔叔毕竟是亲兄弟呢。”

“感情？”Sarah撇撇嘴，又拿起一个苹果，“可他们又不在一起长大，能有什么感情？不像父亲和母亲，父亲说他们从小就相互照顾……哎，话说回来，如果非要去北境的话，去见Curtis叔叔倒也不赖……虽然有点怕他的大胡子，我还是，挺想他的。”

Stevens的想法和Sarah差不多，他也挺想念这位看上去比父亲还要严厉的叔叔，最后他总结道：“书里讲北方人都这样，不修边幅。”

“James应该会和我们一起去吧？”Sarah问，她衷心希望这漫长的一路可以有长兄作陪。

Stevens想了想：“也许吧，但也可能不会。鲁德大学士不是说他病了吗，大概是流感和高热，这可不是闹着玩的。”

Sarah坐了下来，托起腮道：“也许James比我们都聪明，他不想去北方吹风受冻，才谎称自己病了。”

“他一直喜欢四处游历，连极北之地都去过，才不介意这点冷风。”

Sarah看上去一点都不想吃，只是把可怜的苹果在手中翻来覆去地捏着：“……你觉得他会好起来吗？不瞒你说，我和Joseph都很久没见他了。”

她爱James，这个对她宠爱有加的大哥哥，他比她只大了八岁，却表现的像半个家长一样成熟。James愿意把她抱在马上一起巡游王都，为她摘配她衣服颜色的野花，夸她是七国中最美丽的公主。相对于Sarah和Stevens，他长相随母亲更多，除了和他们一样的湛蓝眼睛，他利落的棕发短发和柔和的脸部线条都遗传自母亲。上次见到James的时候，他正要和一队骑士启程去西方大陆，那时日光下的他一手执着短剑一手握着缰绳，背上一把半人高的龙骨长弓，潇洒一笑，英俊极了。

她压抑着心中的恐惧，尽量使语气如常，但是手上细微的动作却暴露出了她在害怕，一向敏锐的Stevens立刻有所察觉。

他放下书本，认真地对她道：“James会没事的——他是我们见过最坚强的人，不是吗？”

Sarah也放开了那可怜的苹果，她站起来：“谢谢你，哥哥。”她真诚地说，吻了吻他的脸颊，然后转身，像来时那样一阵风一般冲了出去。

* * *

渡鸦发出尖厉的呼号，伸展黑色的翅膀，划过北境的苍白天空。

Curtis站在临冬城的窗口，望着窗外萧瑟的晚夏景象，朔风呼啸之处，树木逐渐凋零，草地也渐渐褪色，这就是整个维斯特洛大陆最北也是最大的封地，外人眼里，这里就是一块冻土终年不化、了无生机的灰色荒原，处处都是肃杀的影子，到了冬天，更是被漫长的极夜和死亡的阴影所笼罩——只有坚韧无匹的北方人，才能在此扎根、生存，代代不息。

现在，Rogers成了这块大陆统治者的姓氏，所以Curtis Rogers作为北境守护和临冬城主似乎顺理成章——一切都因为在十年前的战争里，他们最终属于胜利的一方，否则以他们的贫穷出身，早就被公开处刑、尸身烂在某条臭水沟了。然而命运就是如此离奇，Steve Rogers作为起义的发起和领导者无可非议地登上了国王的宝位，在战争中立过功的人也都得到了不同层次的封赏，可最开始谁把那场叛乱放在眼里？谁相信贫民窟出身的小子带着一帮由底层的奴隶、平民、角斗士组成的乌合之众，就能发起一场战争？甚至能打败躲在坚固的城堡、被训练有素的骑士保护着的老爷公爵们呢？传说老国王一直到Steve带着队伍、骑着高头大马、全副盔甲地闯进王宫，才双手颤抖地相信这一切都是真的，他引以为傲的统治竟在一个贫民窟的无名小子的领导下土崩瓦解。当时Steve一步步走到他面前，见到失魂落魄地跪在铁王座下方、牢牢扒着椅子的老国王，只是叫人将他拖了下去，看也没看那铁王座一眼便离开了。

自从与Steve在起义的征伐中相认后，Curtis心中便藏了那么一丝的愧疚，他知道自己从未尽过做哥哥的责任。他从小与Steve失散，他流落到北方恰好被Mormont家族收养，得到了正规而体面的教育，但Steve一直辗转于南方各地的贫民窟——除了在Barnes家族住的那段时间——他受尽了磨难和屈辱，见识世间最黑暗残酷的那面，却始终保持着高贵正直的品格，这份毅力最终推动了他完成他命定应尽的事业。Curtis忍不住想如果当时他没当Steve已经死了，而是拜托Mormont家族的人寻找他，让他和自己早些重聚，一切又会如何，但现在思考这些也是无益，不管怎么说Steve已经做了十年的国王，而且从十年间人民对他有增无减的爱戴来看，他的职责完成的应当算不错。

可数日前，他接到来自君临城的消息，Steve居然要带着他的Bucky，还有孩子们一起，来造访北境。北上之路虽有国王大道但也十分坎坷，他相信Steve的到来绝对是有目的的，而且他已经隐约猜得到，那是什么了。

* * *

为了国王一行人的到来，临冬城上下准备了半个月之久，从酒水、食物、房舍到蜡烛饰品这些小事都要一一顾全，他能干的副手Edgar在里面帮了不少忙。Edgar自幼长在北方，也才刚二十，做起事来却生龙活虎、十分稳妥，他对自己爵爷的胞弟、现在的国王十分好奇，苦苦央求Curtis在出城迎接国王时也把他带上。

在浩浩荡荡的国王队伍还在蜿蜒前行、穿越农庄和城镇逐渐靠近临冬城的时候，Curtis已经带着旗下的封臣、副手，和临冬城的所有管事家仆在城门口迎接他了，北境的卫兵列满道路两旁，而全临冬城的百姓都从家里出来了一样，拥簇在卫兵后不太远的距离向远处张望，彼此间窃窃私语，他们从未见过这位被称作“平民的国王”、倍受拥戴的Rogers，只想今日一睹真容。

看着层层叠叠的百姓和神情肃穆的卫兵，Edgar压抑不住好奇地问Curtis：“听说国王和你长得挺像，真的吗？有多像？”

Curtis回道：“他比我年轻几岁。”

Edgar出身不高，言行散漫，不太把礼仪放在心上，又说：“我其实更好奇王后长什么样……我听说是个稀罕的南方美人。”

“他是“白狼”Barnes家的人——你待会不能这样胡说八道。”Curtis严肃地提醒他，虽说他对Omega，尤其是南方娇气的Omega并没有多少尊重，言行举止只是为了维护伯爵的礼仪而已，但Curtis不希望王城的人都把北方佬当成粗俗无礼的下等民。Edgar吐了吐舌头作为回应。

维斯特洛的人都知道他们的王后是一个出身南方贵族的Omega，却没有多少人记得他原本的姓氏是Barnes，Barnes家族在前朝——在Steve登上王位以前就已经富可敌国，可惜后来横遭变故，如今分享这个姓氏的除了Bucky，只有被他扶正的私生子弟弟Jack——他也在此行北上的人当中。

南方贵族的Omega向来罕见，极善繁育子嗣，这一点Curtis真是深信不疑，从Steve成为国王之前，Bucky便开始带给他后代——十四岁的James，十岁的Stevens，还有才六岁的双胞胎—— Sarah和Joseph，分别以Steve父母的名字命名。想到这些可爱的孩子，Curtis又不禁微笑起来。

一声哨声代表着国王队伍的接近，两列身穿狮头铠甲的卫兵出现在Curtis的视线里，他们气势十足地列队过来，让北境的士兵挪开，换成他们驻守国王大道两旁。远远地，Curtis就看到被北风吹的鼓起的旗帜——红色为底色的旗帜是如此张扬，一面绣着怒吼的金色雄狮，一面绣着奔跑的白狼。这让Curtis不解地皱起眉。后面浩浩荡荡的队伍则紧跟着越来越近，马蹄声仿若轰雷。

他最先认出的是Stevens Rogers，金发少年比他记忆中的瘦弱模样健康了些，他握着缰绳，随着道路颠簸身躯颤动，神情却平静无波，似乎骑术十分熟稔，他身后跟着王城护卫队的“金袍子”，与他寸步不离。

然后他就看到了Jack——Bucky的私生子弟弟——他骑着一匹赤色的良驹。如果说他对Bucky，因为Steve的关系，还存有一点尊敬，那么Jack在他眼里几乎就是个没用的花瓶。他有着一张属于盛夏的漂亮脸蛋，身穿华贵的丝绸上衣、黒锻长披风，上面还别这精巧的、白狼形状的胸针，一双长腿裹在同样材质的裤子中，扎在装饰着宝石的高筒马靴里。这身南方纨绔子弟的打扮显然与北境格格不入，Jack的鼻尖和耳朵冻的通红，但他仍一脸倨傲，毫不掩饰地表达自己对于临冬城穷酸与单调的鄙夷。

在维斯特洛大陆，像Jack这样的私生子的身份十分微妙，尽管他们的一半——甚至是全部血统都算作高贵，但地位却尤为低下。Jack的父亲的确是老Barnes公爵，但母亲可能是任何人——Barnes夫人的侍女，酒馆的老板娘，农户、屠夫或者渔民的女儿——虽然看Jack的长相，更有可能是某位风流的贵族夫人——可无论怎么说，这都被视为两方家族的耻辱，按传统，私生子没有任何财产的继承权，更不用说爵位和封地，连家族的姓都无法使用，家徽也没有资格佩戴。但是Bucky似乎是想尽力补偿这个从小流落在外的弟弟受过的委屈，在继承了Barnes爵爷的头衔后，他力排众议，还给了Jack他应得的姓氏，尽管Jack没有任何军功、或为家族带来荣誉的事情傍身。

两个黑盔黑甲、披着纯白披风的高大骑兵——两位御林铁卫——从容而威严地纵马进城。他们在为后面那个高大英挺、骑在一匹纯黑奔马上的身躯开道，他身后又跟着两队精钢铠甲、头戴狮头巨盔的骑兵。

看到那个身影进来之后，Curtis便带头单膝下跪。

所有人都反应过来，赶紧低下头，对他们的国王行礼。黑压压的人群伏了一地。

男人勒住黑马的缰绳，身形挺拔如松。他望着下面的人群，随即解开耳侧的皮扣，摘下头盔，露出一头比王城太阳还要灿烂的金发。

“都起来。”他有些随意地说。

紧接着，他翻身下马，身上的精钢盔甲似乎对他的动作没有丝毫阻碍，一个侍从立刻接过他的头盔和缰绳，Curtis看到他走向那个由四匹奔马拉着，足有半个城门宽、雕刻着繁复纹饰的马车边上，恭立在侧的两个王城仆人打开车门，把双胞胎抱了下来。

接着，他的王后探头出来，他本想自己走下去，但Steve直接双手一伸，将Bucky整个儿抱在怀里，然后才轻轻放到地上。

Bucky半靠着Steve，披着厚重的袍子，脸色似乎因为连日赶路而有些疲惫，连头发也有些凌乱。

然而，这丝毫不有损于他的美。Curtis似乎听到一直盯着那个方向的Edgar倒抽了一口气——Bucky的棕发垂落，脸颊因为北方的寒冷而变得红扑扑的，睫毛忽闪，弯月一般的眼睛微微睁大，仿佛情人絮语，他浅绿色的瞳仁正和外袍的颜色相映成趣。他大概是维斯特洛有史以来装饰物最少的王后——只有左手戴着一枚朴素的银环。和Steve左手那个成对成双。

Steve摘下手套，牵起他的手，信步走到Curtis面前。

“哥哥。”他这么呼唤Curtis，语调亲切，仿佛两人不是十年不见，而是昨天还在一起用餐一样。

Curtis心中忽然流过一片热意，这才惊觉这段重逢隔了多久，他老了——这竟是Curtis的第一个想法，虽然Steve依然十分英俊，依然如太阳神那般光彩夺目，可他鬓角居然冒出了几从白发——大概是国王真不好当吧，Steve下巴上也有没有修剪好的胡茬，他的理发师大概需要引咎辞职，但Steve不是那种巡视北境都要带着理发师的人。不知为何，Curtis就是感到一种苍老的感觉隐藏在Steve的面容下。

“陛下。”他颔首致意。

“北境可还安好？临冬城呢？”

“一切安好，陛下。”他真心实意地回答。

他们深情地拥抱，Curtis向他介绍自己的几位家臣：“这是我的最信赖的副手，Edgar。”

Steve看了看他和四周的封臣，以及临冬城百年如旧的景象，点点头，感慨道：“一晃这么多年了……”突然，他像是眼前一亮似的，“Johnny，你都长这么大了。”

Curtis回头看去，Johnny正一脸骄傲自得的望过来，他有点惊讶Steve居然会记得这个远房表亲，自从他当年被册封，表弟Johnny也跟着他来到临冬城，他在这里长大成人，现在也能协助他处理不少大小事务。

Sarah和Joseph这对双胞胎跟在Stevens身后向他走过来，Curtis咧嘴笑了，赶快冲他们打招呼。

他摸摸Stevens的头，年轻的王子安静而有礼地对他点头致意。

“Sarah，小玫瑰花！”Sarah像一颗小炮仗冲过来，Curtis蹲下来抱抱她，夸赞道：“瞧瞧的头发和身高，你现在像一位真正的公主了！”Sarah笑得十分开怀，“我想你，Curtis叔叔”。

“Joseph，你也长高了不少，准备好成为骑士了吗？”

“我早就准备好了！”Joseph昂起头，高声回答，周围的人群都善意地大笑起来。

Curtis又按礼节吻了Bucky的手，Bucky的笑容十分勉强，没有多说一个字。

Curtis再次朝车队进来的方向看了看，没见到James，看来这次的北境之旅并没有他的加入。他感到有点可惜，去年James刚来访过北境，Curtis可以想象那年轻英俊的男孩穿着闪闪发亮的盔甲，意气风发的样子，他身上有着天生的王者风范。再过几年，他肯定会是七国怀春少女心中的梦中情人。

Bucky的脸色很差劲，这让本来想和Steve叙旧的Curtis打消了这个念头，他提议道，不如你们先去休息，巡查北境的事可以缓个几天。

“不必了。”Bucky这时突然开口，“谢谢你的安排，Curtis大人，但我想巡查的事情比较要紧，我也有一些公务需要处理。Steve。”他言简意赅地表明态度，最后看向国王，似乎是在请求离开。

要紧？Curtis想着，Steve十年来都没来过这，这几天又有多要紧。

Steve闻言果然皱起眉，他拽了一下Bucky的手腕，然而Bucky轻轻摇头，挣脱他走开了。北境的侍女连忙迎上去，带着王后和王子公主们走向城堡。

Steve看着他远去，脸上逐渐浮起一阵悲伤的阴霾。Curtis察觉到这明显不寻常的气息，琢磨着这俩人是吵架了还是什么。

Curtis依言带着Steve驶向城外，向他汇报了北境当年一些基本的情况，人口，赋税，粮产，牲畜，还有最重要的边防军备。

虽说北境以北就是传说中的“极北之地”，那里不可能有敌人生存，但他们还是要保持警惕，以防国度内或其他边界的战争。北境的常备军并不多，主要的战力资源来自各个姓氏封臣的贡献。想要成为一个好的城主，Curtis必须要能够保护他的封臣，但同时又要树立威严，在需要的时刻让他们一呼百应。

他们出了外城之后，几乎就看不见人烟了，空气里只有大批队伍行进时铁器撞击和马蹄踏地的声音，眼前寥寥的灰色岩石成为沉闷白色中唯一的点缀。

Curtis笑道：“恐怕这里对你们南方来说太肃杀、无趣了吧。”

Steve没有立刻回应，他松开缰绳，继续向北急奔了一段，Curtis于是示意其余的人不要跟上，独自追了上去。Steve让骏马停下来，继续盯着北方无尽的天空，眉头紧蹙，似乎那里潜藏着无数看不见的敌人。

“Curtis，”他突然这么称呼，然后单刀直入地下了命令，“我需要你回到王城，做君临城护卫队的首长。”

Curtis抬起头，有点惊讶于Steve的直白，但是正如他所料，Steve北上不是来找他叙旧，或者来看看这片他统治下土地有没有突然消失的。

Curtis没有直接表态，只咧嘴一笑：“因为我是国王的哥哥，所以我能当上个……护卫队队长？”

其实他也只是在开玩笑，王城护卫队又称“金袍子”，守卫整座首都和王宫的安全，这种职责的重要性不言而喻。

“事实上，我缺的不是一个护卫首领。”Steve继续说，语气十分平静，和他即将出口的话形成鲜明对比，“我需要的是一位有能力、经验丰富维斯特洛的陆军指挥官，这正是你最擅长的领域，金袍子的责任是为你设计的假身份——我需要秘密的战略部署。”

他继续说道：“我很快会让你与一位南方的贵族结亲，借结婚名义南下，并留在王都。”

Curtis没让自己的讶异过分显露在脸上，但这的确超乎他的想象，他料到Steve是来请他回去帮助他治理国家、守住王座的，但，陆军指挥官？如果他答应，他将号令多少人？十万？二十万？

Steve掉转马头，凝重地对他说道：“一场战争在等着我们，哥哥。我不知道它什么时候会来，但我必须做好准备。”说完，他便夹紧马腹，疾驰而去。

Curtis并不知道Steve何出此言，也许在他北境这里冻了太久，嗅不出这大陆四处战争的气息，但是Steve绝不是在开玩笑，他眉宇间那道深深的沟壑，就好像不小心看到了什么末日预言，他正想尽办法阻止一样。

Curtis抿紧嘴唇，也飞奔了出去。他知道他们该找机会好好谈一谈，但不是现在。

飞奔之时，一个想法电光火石间间窜上Curtis的脑际，“南方尚未结亲的Omage贵族——难不成是要我和Jack联姻？”

* * *

为迎接国王的接风晚宴在日落时分开始，喧闹直至深夜。

临冬城大厅壁炉里的火烧的正旺，火烛使得整个大厅亮如白昼。空气里溢满烤肉和美酒的香气，仆从们来来往往奉上刚出炉的佳肴与面包，角落里的乐队和游吟诗人尽情演奏着，用即兴的曲调卖弄才华，他们赞美国王与怒吼的雄狮，赞美北境的勇士、赞美保佑他们的新神和旧神。来自北方的年轻人们盛装出席，三五成群，处处都是推杯换盏、酩酊大笑和大声交谈。连Stevens也和一帮北方的年轻小伙坐在一起，他们来自名门贵族，才有资格和王子同桌，正起哄怂恿他喝北方特有的辛辣麦酒，Sarah和Joseph年纪还小，和其他小贵族们坐在一侧，但显然也为北方聚会的新鲜感所迷，满脸兴奋。

Curtis公爵其实不大喜欢这种场合，但他今天看到一个更不自在的人物，他的弟弟，国王Steve——他端坐在最高的席位，旁边的位置早空了。他对这为他而办的酒席兴致缺缺，严肃的表情让他显得和周围的热闹格格不入，他刚才已经和所有的兄弟致了词，他们也热情的予以回应，可Steve并不想下去和他们大肆拼酒、玩乐。几个侍女来来往往，殷勤为他倒酒、剥葡萄，使出浑身解数与他调情，Steve却对此浑然不觉，几次往门口的方向看，Curtis知道他肯定一直牵挂着刚才匆匆露了个面，就离开宴会的Bucky，却又无法这样粗鲁地提前离开。

Curtis几乎有些同情这个国王弟弟了，他推开缠上来的女仆，打了个酒嗝出去撒尿，回来的时候，他在临冬城大厅走廊尽头的阳台意外看到了一个人。

那人一身黑衣，十分纤瘦。正背对着他，他单条腿屈起驾在窗台，另一条腿八成就悬在外侧的空中，荡来荡去。

Curtis警觉地问：“你是谁？在这做什么？”

那人回了头，Curtis立刻看清了他的脸，那是张盛夏的脸蛋。

“……原来是Curtis大人啊。”Jack懒洋洋地伸了下腰，语气随意而慵懒。厚重的、用来取暖的斗篷被他放在一边，月光下，他仿佛变成了一只优雅休憩的黑猫。

Curtis走近他：“你是，王后的私生子弟弟？”其实，他根本没有任何疑问，Jack的脸属于那种让人过目不忘的类型，更何况他身上还穿着白狼纹饰的绒衫。

Jack在听到私生子这个词的时候脸色起了一瞬间的变化，然而很快就压了下去，他眯起眼睛看Curtis，眼神几乎称得上温柔：“那正是我没错。”

Curtis第一次近距离地直视Jack，不由呼吸一滞，他和Bucky是挺像，但给人的感觉完全不同。如果说Bucky的美有着岁月和磨难赋予他的温柔，这个私生子的美貌则更像是一把刚出鞘的锋利匕首，光芒无法掩藏。Curtis莫名想起了小时候听过的故事中吸人精血的美艳妖物。

他没话找话：“你怎么不在宴会上？”

“我没记错的话，你只是临冬城的城主吧？这些北方佬对你言听计从，可你管不到我头上。”

Curtis听不得他话里的尖酸刻薄：“南方的人看不上北方的宴会？”

Jack望向窗外：“我看不上整个北方——又冷又广袤荒凉，死寂一片，简直像一块巨大的裹尸布。”

浅薄无知的小家伙，Curtis暗想。

Jack突然又想起什么：“你不也是南方人？罗杰斯这个姓氏是明明是南方的姓。”

Curtis回道：“这其实是西方大陆的姓，不过我长在北方。”

“对，你和你的弟弟——我们的国王陛下，我侄子侄女们的父亲——从小就失散了吧？直到你们发动叛乱才碰巧相聚，我猜，你们兄弟情并不很深厚？”

如果说他刚才只是觉得Jack无聊，现在Curtis几乎开始厌恶他这幅自作聪明的样子了。

他毫不犹豫地反唇相讥：“我想你和你哥哥的感情才一定很深厚，Bucky顶住了多少压力，才把Barnes的姓氏冠到你头上。”

Jack一下子站起来，他们靠的很近，近到他闻到Jack身上的气味，Jack盯着他的眼睛，一字一句道：“——管好自己的封臣就好，Curtis，不要搅进王都那滩浑水里。现在表面看上去风平浪静，水面之下早就一团乱了”

Curtis没有一点躲避他的视线，冷静地问：“噢，是吗？”其实比起一滩浑水，他更在意那句“管好自己的封臣”。

“只是一个忠告。回见，Curtis大人。”Jack又坐了回去，恢复了那种懒洋洋的姿势，Curtis忽然有些无言以对，他忍不住猜测，Jack知道了什么？他为什么不希望自己南下？

他迈动步子离开了，忍不住回过头，Jack的背影正在月光下影影绰绰。让他琢磨不透。

他并不清楚君临的真正情形，今天Steve没有和他多解释，他总是蒙着一层阴霾，显得心事重重，他似乎在隐瞒什么事。又或者，他不知道那事情是什么，只是感觉不妙而已，不然他也不会千里迢迢来找他回去。Steve和他一样是打仗的好手，也未必懂得南方人玩弄权术和阴谋的把戏。

Curtis在北方长大，又做了这么多年的北境守护，他的根早已融入这里，他爱这片土地，并不想因为什么别的原因离开。可他也爱自己的兄弟，他发誓在没搞清楚事情的真相前，不做任何鲁莽的决定。

“刚和你说话的是Curtis大人吗？”Curtis前脚刚走，一个好奇的声音就响了起来，声音的主人显然更年轻、朝气蓬勃。

“……你迟到了。”Jack冷冷地说。

“我有点事情耽搁了嘛……别生气。”身躯火热的年轻人他身边坐下，递给他一个酒囊，“刚才国王叫我说话。”

Jack闻了一下就嫌恶地推开了：“说什么？”

“无非就是几年不见是否还好，学了什么东西之类。”

Jack一语不发地盯了他半晌，才问：“……罗杰斯想让你，Johnny，也跟着去王都吗？”

“他似乎是有这个意思。”Johnny的笑容有点得意，其实他只要一笑起来就是这幅模样。

“木头脑袋……”Jack起身，拍拍屁股，披上那件厚厚的外套，示意Johnny跟上。

“去哪啊？”

Jack几乎被他气笑了：“你还想去哪？难道你要在这人来人往的门口，还是在楼下的马厩？”

“等我去了王都，就不用当你的秘密情人了吧。”Johnny一面用力向上挺动腰杆，一面嘟囔着。

Jack正被他顶的不能自已，他双腿大开地骑在Johnny身上，双手撑在Johnny坚实的腹部，随着顶弄的节奏一起一伏。

“给我……闭嘴……专心干我……啊！……”

Johnny一记深顶，然后一脸挑衅地看着身上的人露出迷醉的表情，觉得十分动情，但又有点好笑。

“你怎么这么喜欢这个姿势？上次就一直用这个——是不是觉得进的特深？你特喜欢？”Johnny箍紧Jack的后背，把人拉低了点，暧昧地问。

Jack全身都是汗珠，几乎没听到Johnny在说什么，只顾狂野地扭动腰肢。

“我要到了……啊……啊，Johnny，用力……要到了……啊，嗯啊……”Jack只发出一连串高亢的呻吟，伴随着强烈的高潮，听的Johnny几乎直接射出来，

他趴在Johnny汗湿的的身上，深深的喘气，后穴里还夹着Johnny的阴茎。Johnny的声音半是惊奇半是欲望：“……你怎么比那些村子里的妓女还会叫？”

他抽出自己，一把把Jack脸朝下地压在冰冷的石板上，那白皙的脸上一下就沾上了灰尘，Johnny爱不释手地揉了两把Jack挺翘的屁股，然后扶高他的腰，阴茎再次插进了还未合拢的穴肉。Jack闷哼一声，Johnny牢牢把住他的腰胯，让他一次次撞向自己，不停揉捏他的屁股。

Jack脸胸被压在地上，只有屁股被抬起来操，简直羞辱万分，呻吟在喉间滚动：“唔嗯……”

“等我到了南方以后，当了官老爷，我娶你怎么样？”Johnny半开玩笑地说，“你会变成贵族夫人，穿上漂亮的长裙，在家每天被我操。你要穿那些紧紧的束身裙，真的会好看死的，看看你的腰和屁股，……你还能给我生儿子。”

“你敢……”Jack用最后的力气挤出声音。

Johnny倒还没那么放肆，他感觉自己快到了之后便抽了出来，尽数射在了Jack白皙柔韧的大腿上。

等Jack也缓了过来，他便怒气冲冲地起来，连指着鼻子骂Johnny都没力气了，只是套上长衫衬裤，拿起靴子就走。

Johnny看他离开的背影，反而笑了，他摸摸鼻子，回忆了下刚才激烈高潮的美妙滋味，也起身离开了这处荒废的山洞。

他回到宴会厅，打算再喝几杯。门一开，音乐声和人群的喧闹欢笑声立即撞入的耳膜，国王已经退席，但里面的宴会正酣。

几个兄弟看他来了，围上来要和他赌酒，有人撞了下他肩膀，挤眉弄眼地问他刚才去了哪。

Johnny笑而不语。

* * *

Curtis和Steve登上临冬城最高的一座塔楼，从这里可以俯瞰整个临冬城以南的领土，现在时间已晚，辽阔的土地上没有了山林湖泊、农庄良田的美景，只有令人窒息、仿佛要吞噬一切的无边的黑暗。

仆人给他们点亮了蜡烛，便恭敬地退开，留两位主人详谈。

“你下午提到的战争……你想聊聊吗？”Curtis尽量轻松地问。

Steve没看他，点点头，又摇摇头，似乎有千头万绪，不知从何说起。

Curtis感到一阵惊讶——他数不清今天第几次惊讶了。十年间他和Steve就算没有见面，也保持着基本的书信来往，他心中的Steve并不是这副脆弱的、容易被打败的样子。就算在战争最艰难、物资最匮乏的时候，他也没有认过输。

他想尽快岔开话题，便问道：“这次James怎么没来？好久没见那小子了，还挺想他的，不知道他剑术进步的如何了？……”提到James，Curtis不禁微笑起来，他发自内心地喜欢这个孩子。

他发现Steve始终沉默，低着头，脸庞埋在烛火的阴影下。

他迟疑地开口：“……所以他们说的是真的？James病的很重，对吗？是肺炎还是别的传染病？……别担心，一切都会……”

Steve忽然打断他，声音突然低哑的好像几个月没有开口说过话：“James他，走了。”

Curtis一时没有反应过来，走了？去哪了？

“他死了——在他的卧室。”

“我和Bucky发现他的时候，他……像睡着了，但身体已经僵硬了，凉的吓人。”

Steve抬头看他，脸色终于现出遮掩不住而流露出的深深疲惫。但他的声音却依然无比平静。

——那是一种经历了崩溃与绝望之后的残酷平静。


	2. Chapter 2

**十四年前 河湾地**

深夜的三叉戟河畔依旧热闹非凡，人声鼎沸，响彻着士兵们的欢呼、口哨和歌唱。

河湾地向来气候湿润而温暖，入夜也感觉不到寒冷，一堆堆篝火在距河流不远的谷地上燃起，配着洋葱、土豆的牛羊在火堆上散发出诱人的香气，成群的、一眼望不到尽头的帐篷搭建在旁，红色的帐面和旗帜上装饰着张扬的怒吼雄狮的徽章，这是Rogers主力军的临时驻地。

他们刚刚取得一场压倒性的胜利，全面占领了富庶的河间地领域，完全不必费尽掩藏行踪，只是痛快而投入地享受胜利的喜悦。

营地中心最大的王帐里则上演着另一幅景象，Bucky正跪趴在床中央，Steve强壮的手臂从后面紧紧搂着他，他滚烫的胸口贴着Bucky的后背，下身狠命地撞击着那个柔软的、紧紧吸着他的小洞。

两人的身体紧密贴合着，没有一点缝隙，Bucky被Steve的快速又用力的操干弄的瞳孔失焦，发软的身体被迫跟着Steve的节奏来回摇晃，他嘴里无意识衔着一缕头发，汗水让他整个人都湿透了。

Bucky发出几声辨不出内容的呻吟，试图扬起头，把喉咙里的话说出来。

“……外面……可能会有人……看到……”

Steve才没心思顾那些，他顺势吻上Bucky的侧颈，在腺体旁反复摩挲：“那就让他们看。”

Bucky发出细小的呜咽，被自己的Alpha舔弄腺体的感觉比十倍的高潮还要猛烈，他铺天盖地的气息席卷而来，契合地占领了身体的每一寸，让Omega只能极度兴奋中颤抖。他低声地喊着一个词，在全身痉挛中激烈地高潮。

Steve停下动作，向后坐在床上，让Bucky从高潮里逐渐找回呼吸，温柔地命令：“转过来，看着我，Bucky。”

Bucky还有些恍惚，他听话地转过来，坐在Steve的腿上，右臂搂紧他。

Steve笑了，他让Bucky的双臂环绕自己的肩背，然后略微抬起Bucky的腰，用硬挺的阴茎重新打开了他的身体，换了一种温柔而磨人的节奏顶弄他，Bucky用无助的眼神抬眼看他，结实的双腿不由自主地夹紧了他的腰。

Steve浅浅吻着他的睫毛，一边贪恋地抚摸Omega的一寸寸身体线条，Bucky软得不可思议，像最娇艳的花瓣，完完全全地为他绽放，Bucky与他从少年时就开始的狂野梦境中所幻想的样子一样美好、完美无缺。他的小穴早已湿的一塌糊涂，几乎被操出了Alpha阴茎的形状，Steve没能坚持多久，就放任自己射在了里面。

两人紧紧依偎，享受性事后的慵懒余韵。Bucky柔顺地躺在Steve的臂弯，棕发枕在他的肩膀，Steve着迷地用左手的指尖轻轻摩挲他的下巴： “……你刚才叫我什么？”

Bucky仰头看他一眼：“没什么。”

“我想听你再说一次。”他固执地要求。

Bucky犹豫了一下，似乎有些不好意思，但还是撑起自己，俯身在Steve耳边轻声道，“Yes,my lion.”

Steve的呼吸急促起来，他翻身把Bucky压在身下，压抑着激动的喜悦：“……你回来了。”

“我早就回来了。”

“不，你正在“回来”，一点一点地，我能感觉得到。”他轻轻抚摸Bucky的半长棕发，充满怜惜，好像眼前人会化成泡沫一样。

“不再是个疯子杀手了，是吧？你的‘治疗’还真有效果。”Bucky懒洋洋地微笑。

Steve正想反驳什么，就被Bucky踢了踢屁股，让他躺回去，自己则半坐起来，玩味地打量他的脸：“如果你真的想看起来像徽章上的‘雄狮’，也许你得把胡子留起来。”

Steve挑眉：“那倒是省去了不少剃的麻烦，不过我不能把这个乐趣从你身边夺走。”他重又抱紧Bucky，“而且我知道你喜欢我没有胡子的样子。”

Bucky哈哈一笑，想起以前他追着瘦小的Steve要给他剃掉他青春期窜出的胡须的那些时光。他前倾身体咬上他的下巴，洋洋得意地欣赏自己制造出的牙印，用调戏的语气说道：“漂亮的小妞有成百上千个，可小Stevie只这一个，我得看着他，让他漂漂亮亮的。”

Steve盯着他，眼神发亮，忍不住坦白道：“这几天你都在陪James，你不知道我今天看见你在骑马使剑的时候，都硬成什么样了？还好后来趁着乘胜追击的功夫跳进河里，才没闹出笑话。”

“七神，”Bucky嘟囔，脸不易察觉地红了，他拍拍Steve的肩膀，示意他放开自己，然后披上刚才被他们随便扔在地上、卷成一团的红色长袍，他的左臂依旧无力。但一只手丝毫不影响他敏捷的动作。他红着脸低声抱怨：“你现在好歹是个国王了，能不能不要这么轻浮跟幼稚？我严肃的小Stevie被你藏哪去了？”

Steve跟着爬起来，大言不惭道：“我要求保留在你面前幼稚和轻浮的权力。”

Bucky走下床到了杯水，自己喝了一口，然后递给Steve。

“不过，这几天我也观察了你在战场上的表现，你速度很快，强壮，战斗技巧也很高，但是——”Bucky拍了拍Steve的膝盖，“你的盾牌没法保护你的腿，要是敌人攻击你的下盘，会很容易削弱你的战力。”

Steve立刻回道：“斯洛夫说过，人无完人。所以你得看着我。”

Bucky苦笑，真不知道是不是混乱的记忆在蒙骗他，他印象中的Steve可没有这么无赖。

“Bucky，永远别再离开我。”Steve突然无比认真地说，“如果你又从我身边消失——我不知道自己会做出什么。”

Bucky下意识地怔怔点头，Steve凑过来，把他的几缕发丝绕到脑后，捧起他的脸，Bucky回抱住他，指尖插到他脑后短短的金发里，低声安慰着他的Alpha深埋在心的一丝脆弱。他缠绵地吻上Steve，被他反客为主地再一次压倒在床单上，Alpha的身躯依旧滚烫。这时，从内帐传来一阵婴儿的啼哭。

Bucky睁开眼睛，像触电一样迅速推开他：“James醒了。”

Steve发出一声懊丧地叹息，知道今天的“治疗”大概已经到此为止，只得意犹未尽地吻了吻他的嘴角：“……我去看看。”

后来两人笨手笨脚地哄了半天，折腾了足足一小时，才把吃饱喝足的James哄睡着。

他们盯着摇篮里熟睡的婴儿，根本舍不得离开视线。James呼吸均匀，脸色红润，棕发软软地趴在脑袋上，小小的拳头攥得很紧。

“他会是个伟大的战士。”Bucky嘴角挂着一丝幸福的微笑，评价道。

“如果战争顺利……他还会是个好国王。”Steve亲了亲Bucky的额头。

* * *

**现在 临冬城**

“James死了。”Steve平静而绝望地宣布。

Curtis从未料想过这种事的发生。

身为北方的养子、闻着硝烟和鲜血味道长大的Curtis，他已见惯了世事的残忍无情，在前朝、在Steve发动革命之前的那些日子，每天都有比这更悲惨的事情在发生，刚刚成年就在战场上失去眼睛或双腿的新丁，被食不果腹的父亲卖到妓院的女儿，一队队冻死在长城以北的游骑兵，……但十四岁这个年纪还是太轻了，何况，他是个受人爱戴的王子，深孚众望的战士，他还在长高，每年都会比去年高一个头，也变得更加俊美与健壮。

他聪明而勤奋，练得一手好剑术，即便在骑士中也毫不逊色。去年他带着那孩子赛马，他在马上笑得自在张扬，一无所惧，这些生动的、温暖的情景还历历在目。

他简直不能相信James就这样死了。

Curtis压抑着抽痛的心脏，半天才问出口：“他……走的痛苦吗？”

“我不知道，我们到的太晚……不过，Erskine博士说，他在……咽气之前，没挣扎太久。”Steve在说出“咽气”这个词之前，刻意压制住了浓重的鼻音。

Curtis看到史蒂夫流露出的鲜有的脆弱，悲伤似乎化为实体凝固在他的脸上，结成一种含义不明的颓丧。

他记得James的出生，虽然那实在算不上一个好时机，他们当时处于战争的关键阶段，刚占领了三叉戟的一处河湾地，正向王都逼近。Bucky刚刚安顿下来就迎来了James的早产——一个哭声嘹亮、四肢有力的棕发婴儿。

Curtis想起Steve抱着他和Bucky的头生子时那手足无措的蠢样，一口气给孩子取了十几个花里胡哨的名字，他第一次看到见到一贯冷静镇定的Steve兴奋到脸颊通红——除了他刚找回Bucky的时候，但那时候Curtis不在他们那边，也不了解当中的曲折——Steve让占领地内所有教堂的钟声从黎明响到黄昏，恨不得让全天下的人都听得到他的快乐。

一晃眼十四年过去了……James渐渐长大，跟着他们南征北战，学习做一个合格的王子，他武艺过人而风流潇洒，同时又保有骑士的绅士风度，所有人都对他赞赏有加。

犹豫再三，Curtis还是决定发问：“……这是什么时候的事？为什么你要隐瞒？”

“两个月前。”Steve只答道，回避了Curtis另一个问题。

“你们长途跋涉来到北方……”

“我想把Bucky带出来，看点不一样的风景……”Steve疲倦地叹息，“我就是没办法，没办法看着他呆在宫殿里，被思念和愧疚折磨。”

“愧疚？”Curtis疑惑道，“James不是因为得了急病离开的吗？”

“Bucky相信他是被人害死的……用诡计、毒药，或其他什么。”末了他看向Curtis，“我也这么想。”

Curtis想提醒他们过分的悲痛往往会干扰判断，又未免觉得直接这样说太不近人情，于是他换了个问法。

“你们找到什么证据了？”

史蒂夫沉默地摇了摇头，良久才道：“还没有……但我会的，Erskine博士已经在追查这个了。而且Bucky……Bucky的直觉一向很准，我相信他，所以我会找出真相的——不管付出什么代价，我都会。”

Curtis这才真切地体会到史蒂夫的悲伤是多么沉重，以至于他必须要找一个目标来分出部分注意力才不会被彻底击倒。他决不希望James是死于刺杀，但他不得不承认这种可能性的存在。

他咒骂了一句：“七神啊，这究竟是为什么？James才十四岁，还是个孩子……有谁会想要害他？”

“……James是从西方大陆回来的，也许他暴露了身份，也许他无意间知道了什么不该知道的，更可怕的是，他们的目标也许是我……”Steve苦涩地说。

“西方大陆……”Curtis思索着这个已经变得陌生的地名，那里不再属于维斯特洛的领土，分布着赤色的山峰和无尽的草原，容纳着形形色色的商人、海盗、妓女和野心家，突然，他想到了那个名字——

“Pierce——Alexander Pierce。他在那。”

Steve显然早就想到了这个名字，没有露出什么激动的神情。但Curtis深知Pierce是他前半生的宿敌之一，他是上一任国王还在世时的国王之手，一个罪行累累的伪君子。

Steve长出了一口气：“……十几年前，我就发誓要手刃Pierce，我发过誓，你知道吗？为所有他做过的事，对君临的百姓，对Barnes爵爷一家，对Bucky……我从未想过这辈子会这么恨一个人，但他差点让我被仇恨和怒火所吞噬。曾有很多个瞬间，我恨不得抛下所有的荣誉和原则，将他……”

“但你没有，Steve。”Curtis打断他，“你没有把私怨加诸给任何人过，那么多罪大恶极的人，你从来都守住了自己的原则。你是我见过最高尚的人。”

“Pierce也没给过我机会，让我检验我是否真的高尚。”Steve冷酷回应。

Curtis无言以对，这个懦夫在Steve的军队攻破王城时就逃窜到西方大陆，再也没有回来过。他曾经离王位只有一步之遥，Steve不但他将赶出了自己的领地，还在铁王座上稳坐了十四年，只怕他对Steve的恨意只会比Steve对他的还要深，更可怕的是他知道自己已经无路可退，他会愿意花上一切代价，只为把Rogers和他的血脉赶尽杀绝。

“如果真的是Pierce做的，就说明他在王城或许还有势力，有为他效力的间谍。但James是在王宫被杀的，你觉得金袍子里有叛徒？”

“布拉佛斯。”Steve吐出一个词。

Curtis立刻明白了他的意思，布拉佛斯自由城邦的雇佣杀手，只要付足够的钱便可以取任何人的性命，且言出必行，不会半途而废。他明白为什么Steve对外只说James身染重病，又主动离开王都了，他在等凶手会不会做第二次尝试。

“Pierce不是鲁莽的人，如果他要出手，势必会引发一场西方大陆和维斯特洛之间的风暴。十四年，足够他准备了。”

Curtis看向窗外，广阔的北方的属地在他们脚下展开。

他坚定地对Steve说道：“倘若真的到了那一步，北方将忠于王座，任你差遣。”

* * *

**现在 西方大陆 九头蛇堡垒**

一只从东方返回的渡鸦扑闪着翅膀，停在了城堡的窗台，侏儒费力地挪动畸形的双腿，踮起脚尖，把渡鸦脚腕上的纸条拆了下来。

他迫不及待地展开看了看纸条上的内容，表情起先有些惊讶，继而又扭曲成一个恶毒的笑意。

他收起纸条，便急匆匆地向城堡的主厅走去，路上撞到了一个全副铠甲、带着九头蛇雕饰的的骑士，对方被撞的一个趔趄，正欲发火，但看清侏儒的样貌后又赶紧低下头，尊敬地称呼道：“Zola大学士。”

Zola冷漠地走过他，直奔Pierce的房间。他推开厚厚的木门，Pierce的房间十分考究，仍是维斯特洛曾盛行的华丽风格。Pierce身影被一面高高的椅背挡住了，他正透过宽大的窗子眺望泛着赤色的天空。

Zola用眼神示意屋子里的侍从都出去，然后自己阖上了门，将门闩插好。

“大学士，”Pierce先开口了，声音透着一股老人特有的苍老与迟缓，“……天空一连几天都是血红色，你知道，这可能预示着什么吗？”

“我毫不怀疑这预示着您将重返维斯特洛，并统领四方大陆。”Zola低着头说，虽然他知道Pierce根本看不到他的以示臣服的动作。

Pierce嗤笑：“有个最简单的道理，学士——诸神绝不为凡人所动。”

“我有个好消息要分享给您——”Zola按捺不住地回报，“据说，James Odyssey Rogers，那个crowned prince，已经死了。”

Pierce沉默了很久，才冷冷地笑了声，“那婊子呢？”

Zola一时没反应过来他指的是谁，愣了一下，才道：“东边没有什么Barnes的新消息。”

“……Barnes，那个不知廉耻的婊子。”Pierce用力攥紧扶手，力道之大几乎留下印痕。

十四年来，Pierce的愤怒只随着时间但增不减：“他背叛了我，背叛了Hydra，去做了Rogers的婊子，张开腿生了一个又一个小Rogers，如果不是他因为他这个叛徒，我早就坐上铁王座，实现我们的‘计划’了——这都是你的错，学士……咳咳……”他剧烈地咳嗽起来，没能再说下去，

Zola带着一种恶心的笑意，仍语气尊重地为自己辩驳：“我的大人，直到今天，我仍把Barnes看成我最优美、最成功的作品，丝毫不亚于Erskine的那份。但他当时还没有准备好。”

是你的错误决定，使我们丢失了最宝贵的资产，Zola在心里补充。

他皮笑肉不笑地继续道：“可我们已经种下了种子，长成参天大树只是早晚的事，只是我担心——以Rogers的性格，他绝不会轻易放过此事。他会执意找到真相，直到凶手血债血偿。”

Pierce咳了很久，才恢复平静：“……一只受伤的狮子何足为惧？要是十年前，我还会忌惮他那种不要命的坚持，因为那时他还是个人物。”Pierce嘲讽地摇摇头，“但他现在已经变了，他在乎的东西太多，一个杂种的死已足够让他变得多疑、软弱……这正是我们想要的，让他们因为猜忌互相争斗，嘶咬……还有我们，九头蛇作为推手……想到战火四起的场景，我就兴奋地发抖。”

Zola闻言有些惊慌：“我们？我们准备好了吗？我还需要时间……”

“大学士，战争已经开始了。”Pierce毫不迟疑地说，“你以为这只是Rogers的私人恩怨？人人都有想要的东西，只要给他们机会，便会如豺狼般涌来。”

“去把这个消息递给‘他’，就现在。”他下了命令，显然不打算再说下去。

Zola拿起桌上封印好的纸条，在手心攥紧。他有些不甘地犹豫着，最后还是打开门走了出去：“告退，大人。”

自始至终，Pierce都没有转过椅子看他。

* * *

**现在 临冬城**

临冬城是用远古的石料和长城运来的黏性冻土建成，在北方已屹立上百年。这次国王到来，Curtis便腾出最大和最温暖的卧室给国王和王后使用。

从傍晚起外面就风雪呼啸，Steve一走进卧室却没感到一丝暖意，他看向壁炉，里面只燃着一点将息未息的火苗，侍从接过了他的斗篷和手套，他立刻感觉到被寒意包裹。

他找到Bucky的身影，他似乎对房间里的寒冷毫无所觉，正背对着Steve坐在烛台边，读着手里的信件，一位书记官和他们从王城带来的管家在认真记录Bucky的讲话。

“……场地的分配，这是最紧要解决的事务。明天一早我们要讨论比武大会的抽签顺序，你们用过早饭就在大厅等我……”

几人边听边记，看到了Steve进来，连忙行礼：“陛下。”

“你们下去吧。”Steve吩咐，他拿了件厚实的外袍给Bucky披上，同时让门口的仆人进来生火、点灯，让房间尽快暖和明亮起来。

Bucky看了看他，没说什么，最后叮嘱他们道：“明天一早，不要忘了。”

几人如令退下。Steve的视线转移到Bucky旁边的桌子，餐盘如送来的原样摆着，满满当当堆着已经冷掉的食物，连葡萄都没少一个，酒杯也还是满的。

他无声叹息，坐到Bucky身边：“你得吃点东西，Bucky……”

“我不饿。”Bucky忽视掉那双满怀关切的蓝眼睛，起身走到衣橱，找出一件睡袍。

Steve的眼神追随着他：“……是这里的食物不合口吗？他们已经想尽办法搜刮来南方的厨子了，你好歹不要这么为难他们……”

他试图逗Bucky开心，用轻松的语气缓和屋内几乎僵硬的情绪。

Bucky打断他：“我就是不饿而已，Steve，别多想——你要去洗澡吗？我很困了。”

Steve好像没注意到Bucky冷冰冰的态度似的，自顾说着：“你要是喜欢这里的话，我们明天就去到处看看——这里有雪崖，红木林，一望无际的冰川和平原，我们可以去打猎。”他缓步走到Bucky身边，高大的身躯从背后抱住他，热气呼在他的耳际。

“……不喜欢北境，我们就尽快回去。好吗？”他用灼热的手指摩挲Bucky的脸颊，希望怀中的冰冷身体尽快暖和起来。

Bucky握上他的手，语气有些无奈：“Steve……没什么好不好的，我还有很多事，你问问孩子们吧。”

他拿掉Steve的手，作势要离去。

“Joseph今天来找我了。”他刚走开几步，Steve站在原地这么说道，音量没有很高，但如意料中的让Bucky停下了脚步。

“……他很害怕。”Steve停顿了一下，“绕了一大圈，才小心翼翼地问我，是不是他做错了什么，你都不去看他了……”Steve走到颤抖的Bucky身边，依然温柔地说：“他抱着我的腿哭泣——说他愿意改正任何事，只要你去看看他……”

“天哪，Steve……别说了！”Bucky捂起脸，崩溃道，仿佛坚固的冰面上现出一道道裂缝。

他心痛的如同要爆炸，两个月来他没法閤眼，只要一静下来，James那铁青的，完全僵硬的脸庞就浮现在他眼前。

Steve无法不感同身受，他紧紧地把Bucky搂在怀里：“不是你的错，Bucky……我只是想告诉你，也许双胞胎更需要你，他们还太小了……”

Bucky拼命摇着头，声音里带上哭腔：“……我不行，我做不到……我不知道怎么面对他们……”

“我在你身边，Bucky，我永远在这……”

Bucky看着他，绿色的瞳仁里都是破碎的影子：“Steve……你放开我。”

“我不放。”Steve坚定地说。

“放开我……”

Steve仿佛又变回了那个执拗的金发小个子，又重复了一遍：“我不放，永远都不。”

他的双臂像钢筋一样紧紧箍着他。Bucky渐渐不再挣扎，忍了许久的眼泪终于落下，静静地布满整个面颊。

Steve吻上他的眼睛，然后往下，一点点吻掉他的所有泪水。

“别拒绝我，Bucky，你需要的，别拒绝我……”

他一遍遍地安慰着，捧起Bucky的脸慢慢吻他，从额头，到鼻尖，Bucky泪流满面，下意识避开Steve落在他唇上的吻，却仍然紧紧揽着他，接受他的力度。

壁炉里早已生起熊熊火焰，足够让房间温暖如春。窗外不停落着鹅毛大雪，呼啸的风声尤为凄厉，像老奶妈最恐怖故事里的鬼怪。然而Bucky从落泪那一刻，就什么都听不到，什么都感觉不到。

他只能感觉到Steve，感觉到自己被他抱起来，丢在北方铺满皮毛的柔软大床，他以为自己的身体会要被皮毛吃进去，掉进深渊，然而Steve紧接着俯身上来，牢牢抓住了他不让他下落。也许外面是世界末日的冰天雪地，但Bucky唯一感受到的东西就是Steve炙热的几乎将他融化的吻。

Bucky的身躯变得火热而滚烫，这热意是男人毫无保留地带给他的，他被Alpha坚定而又温柔地进入，身体一寸寸打开，直到完全填满，直到绝对契合。Bucky感到身体内部点起了一把无边的火焰，让他有了自己在燃烧的错觉。

Bucky不知道自己是不是在哭，他张口只能吐出破碎的呻吟。可渐渐所有的眼泪都被这种热度蒸发殆尽。

他仍记得这是Steve喜欢的方式，他喜欢密不透风地压着他、圈着他，让他无处可去，无处可逃。然而Bucky却爱着这令他安心的重量与禁锢。他两手攀上Steve的后脑，用尽力气去亲吻身上的Alpha，甚至希望就这样永远融化在烈焰中。

然而Bucky在模糊的视线中看到Steve的蓝眼睛，多年来都一如初见美丽，只映出Bucky一个人的倒影，只为Bucky的悲喜忧愁而牵挂，再容不下其他。

一切言语都变得多余。他们呼吸交错、四肢紧紧交缠，Bucky甚至不记得一切是如何结束的。

等到回过神时，他仍躺在临冬城的房间，铺满皮毛的大床上。眼泪早已擦干。Steve依然抱着他，轻吻着他的肩膀和锁骨。

“我不会让你明天早上还有力气下床的。”Steve看他醒过来，孩子似的宣布。

Bucky想笑，但只感到嘴里的苦涩：“Steve，对不起……”

“……有什么可对不起的？”

“我觉得，自己好多了。”

“看吧，我总是能‘治疗’你。”

Bucky终于忍不住笑了，他很久没听到这个词了，“那么，谁来治疗你呢？”

“你就是我的良药，我的缪斯，我的一切——”

Bucky本来耐着性子听着他这些傻话，但突然神色变的非常古怪，匆忙披上外袍就跳下床。

Steve也追过来，见Bucky正吐得昏天黑地。

他了然：“我说的，Bucky，你得吃点东西……”Steve倒了些羊奶给他，“待会再让人送一点过来，你想吃什么？”

然而Bucky用干巾擦好嘴，只是望着他，表情有些复杂。

“你不会——”Steve差点打翻手里的杯子。

Bucky扑哧笑了：“你想到哪去了……我就是被你恶心到了而已。”

”Steve把他慢慢拉起来：“……别骗我。

Bucky耸耸肩，右手摸上腹部，缓慢地说：“……告诉Howard和Sam别争了，我打算叫他Jaime。”

**Author's Note:**

> 后面要展开的情节：  
> Curtis的“真香！”  
> 盾冬的过去时


End file.
